Why Him?
by indiefaggot
Summary: There is defenitely a lack of these! Michael hid his feelings well but will a confrontation throw that all away. Sorry If You don't like the story but I thought I'd have a crack at something more than a one shot again. Now M Rated, slightly. R
1. Chapter 1

_Why Him?_

_Michael's Point Of View_

It wasn't men. It was just him. Strong, comforting, messed up Shane. It had nothing to do with Shane looking good or anything, well maybe slightly, it was just the pleasure of being around him. I remembered when he had just moved in with me. It broke my heart when I saw him with other girls or even talking about them. Then when, Oliver tried to change me, he was always getting hurt or in trouble and I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing apart from try to talk him round, but ever since I started feeling that way about , it got increasingly harder for me to talk to him one on one.

So maybe if I wasn't housebound, I could get my Shane back. And if that meant keeping all four of us happy and safe I would do. I would change. Just for him. For my Shane. But he wasn't my Shane. He was Claire's boyfriend and I wasn't about to do that to a friend. Even if it meant hurting myself for it.

I still changed. If I was a vampire, I could save his stupid ass from getting into trouble. It wasn't enough and he hated me for it. Well I thought he did so I decided to confront him. But he hated me for other reasons...

"Seriously, Shane. What is wrong with you?" I shouted gripping his shoulders and pushing him into the nearest hard surface. Which in the kitchen, was the fridge. His body tensed, but I got the feeling he wasn't gonna fight back. I released my hold on him slightly but still pushed him against the cold metal.

"Get off me." He whispered, looking sad.

My voice softened, "Shane? Please? Tell me, what is wrong with you?" He remained silent and I almost wanted to push him against the fridge door again. "Is it about the whole vampire thing because seriously, you..." He cut me off by reaching his finger out to trace my bottom lip. He breathed heavily and if I still had to breath, I would have been too. Responsively, I breathed on his hand, knowing that anything less would have freaked him out.

"Michael, I..."

It was my turn to cut him off. I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips softly to his, expecting no response, and felt his lips move with mine. My hands moved from his shoulders and down to his waist. Where they lingered softly and comfortingly. I felt his hands knit hurriedly in my hair and his whole body press against mine. I pulled away from him quickly.

"Wait, Shane. There is so many things I have to ask you..." He kissed me again and I almost felt myself forget the things that needed to be said. "I'm being serious, Shane. I love you." I said parting from him again to look into his eyes. We stayed that way for a moment just looking at each other. I took in his messy bed head teamed with his sparkling blue eyes and red lips. He smiled and his eyes sparkled even more.

"Michael, I never thought I'd say this to a dude but I think that I love you too." I couldn't help but to kiss him again.

And that's when Claire stepped inside the kitchen...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_And that's when Claire stepped into the kitchen..._

"Claire..." Shane said quickly like he had just been slapped in the face. I turned quickly and saw her flinch from the unusual quick reaction. The vampire fast speed.

"Michael... I mean Shane what..." She trailed off as a happy Eve entered the room. I sent Claire a quick and pleading look which I hoped she received and understood. Eve smiled and reached for the fridge. An image of me an Shane pressed up against the door flashed through my mine. I shook my head to shake all the thoughts away and risked a glance at Shane. His eyes were looked with Claire's and I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. As my eyes turned on him, he looked up and at me and frowned.

"What's going on?" Eve asked opening a fresh bottle of water and taking a swig.

"Nothing." Me and Shane replied quickly, at the same time. She looked between us for a second, contemplating the situation.

"Oh, I get it, Shane's being a dick again, right?"

"Yep. Eve, Shane's being a dick alright." Claire said heading into the living room and for the stairs.

"Wow, Shane, you really pissed her off. You should talk to her." Eve said turning her anger on Shane.

"No, I'll go." I said hurriedly, pushing past the two humans in the room with lightning speed. I made it up to Claire's room in less than 10 seconds and knocked on the door quickly before I swung it open.

She sat on the bed, just staring straight ahead. She didn't even look up as I stepped inside. Her whole body shook as terrible sobs racked through her small body.

"Claire?" I whispered softly hoping for a reply. Nothing. I stepped closer to the bed and sat down on the edge cautiously. "Claire, I'm so, so sorry. I... It was just that... Oh Claire, there isn't an excuse. I'm really sorry ab..." Her eyes flashed up to mine and she slapped me. Hard. Of course it didn't hurt but, hell, was it a shock.

"Get Out!" She screamed shoving me away from her. "Just get out!"

"No, Claire. Listen to me." Shane's voice sounded by my side. His breath was coming faster than usual and I heard his heart beat a little faster. "What happened downstairs, you don't need to tell anyone okay? It was a one off. A mistake. Right, Michael?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He might as well have ripped my heart out of my chest right there and then. But he had said that he loved me too? What the hell was he saying now?

"Yes. It was definitely a mistake." I said through gritted teeth and looked back re-assuringly at Claire. "I wanted to make sure I was kissing right and well, hey, Eve might have left me. I didn't want that, Claire." I lied and petted her hand slightly. She looked at me for a while and then at Shane. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and laughed.

"Michael, I'm sorry for the... slap." She whispered grabbing Shane's hand.

"Its Okay Claire." I lied again getting up and avoiding Shane's eyes.

I walked out into the hallway feeling utterly rejected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I walked out of the room feeling utterly rejected..._

Men don't cry. So what did that make me? Well I was dead for a start, but if I could, I probably would have broke down as soon as I got to my door. It felt like a load of pressure was building up in my chest, my throat, I felt sick. But it was probably for the best that I didn't cry then, because as I stepped inside my room, I noticed a very seductive Eve lying on my sheets.

"Not now Eve, please?" I whispered hoarsely, opening the door wide enough for her to leave.

"What's wrong?" She said furrowing her eyebrows, in a gesture of confusion.

"Nothing, okay." I snapped, my sadness turning to anger. "Look, Eve, I'm sorry, I'm just...tired."

Eve gave me a weird look but moved to the door. She stopped and pecked me quickly on the lips before leaving me alone in my dark room. It was horrible and cliché for a vampire to be sat alone in the dark, but I really needed it. I hated pushing Eve away. We had only just been properly together but sure we had done s_tuff, _but said _stuff _didn't mean anything to me. And that I felt guilty for. Sure I had said I loved her but not in that kinda way more as a sister than like... well, Shane. I sighed and kicked my jeans off my legs and tugged my t-shirt over my head, pushing back the covers and sliding beneath them.

I waited in the darkness for sleep to come and every so often, when it didn't, I would toss and turnover. Time was irrelevant but, boy, did it seem to drag on. How could Shane do that to me?! My eyes fluttered closed once or twice but as they did, horrible thoughts and images of Claire and Eve's disgusted faces if they found out.

Maybe a few hours later, I heard a knock on my door. The person behind it, didn't wait for the reply and my door opened easily. _Damn, Should have locked the door! _I cursed silently and stayed still, hoping that however it was would believe I had already fallen asleep. Unfortunately curiosity got the better of me, and I sat upright slowly and looked in the direction of the noise. Shane. His eyes studied me carefully and he swallowed making his Adam's apple bob in his throat. It was so beautiful. He stepped closer cautiously, as if the floor beneath him was about to fall through.

"Michael." He whispered as he got closer to the bed. His voice was breathy and pleading with a slight voice of authority mixed in. "Michael please listen to me." He half smiled and I pulled back the covers, in a welcoming gesture. I didn't return his smile.

"What is it, Shane? Got bored of Claire so you decided to come use me some more?" I said harshly turning my back on him as he slid down next to me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his body wrap around mine. His arms touched my waist first and slowly they brought us both closer. He rested his head on my shoulder, until we were close enough that I could smell the Shane scent like it was right under my nose.

His hand snaked up my torso, and stopping as he reached my lips, he traced them with his fingertips.

"Michael, Kiss Me?" He whispered pulling me from behind until my back rested flat on the bed and his toned body rested on top of me. I tried to shake my head but the movement was lost as he leaned in to plant a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. Not what I expected. "Now, I would never use you. I just need some time. Time to tell Claire, Okay?" I found myself nodding as his beautiful blue eyes stared straight into mine.

"I understand. I need to tell Eve too." I whispered, relaxing slightly and smiling up at him.

"Okay then." He smiled and kissed my lips gently before collapsing to one side. "So, can I stay here tonight?"

"Anytime." I beamed pulling him into a hard hug, and letting him relax into my embrace. I felt him kiss my chest softly before I fell into a dreamless sleep. Well not dreamless, just very mature.

_Any comments? I'm quite proud of this chapter :D Thank You, as always, for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I would love to thank tattygal95 for reading and reviewing most of my stories and for all the support. Sorry I should have said before SPOILER ALERT!_

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES SERIES BECAUSE IF I DID- THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!**

Shane's Point Of View

My hands trailed over his flat, muscled chest, caressing every inch of skin and committing it to memory. I wanted to memorise everything about him, more than anything I knew before about him. I rested my head back against his shoulder and breathed softly over his skin.

"Good Morning." Michael whispered wrapping his arms around my chest and rolling us over. His body rested above of mine and his lips grazed over mine. "Shane." Michael moaned and pushed his lips onto mine. I let his tongue run along my lips and enter my mouth. Our tongues danced together as his body pressed against mine and I let out a moan. One of his hands moved up between us and closed over my mouth.

"Now, now, Shane. Quieten down, else you'll get us caught." Michael teased lowering his lips to my neck. My breathing hitched and his lips started to move against the sweet spot on my neck. I bit my lip and watched him smirk at my reaction. His tongue trailed down my neck and onto my chest, I watched in anticipation as his mouth closed over one of my nipples. My body arched off of the bed and his lips travelled even further south as he pulled down my boxers, freeing my hard member from its confinements.

His tongue wrapped around my member and licked at the head. I tossed from side to side as waves of pleasure overwhelmed me. His mouth took me in fully and I gasped at the sensation. I felt my body shake and convulse under his touch. I moaned out his name in warning as I came into his mouth. Michael moved back up my body and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I tasted myself on his lips and felt him smile against my lips.

"I love you, Michael." I whispered tracing my hands along his sides.

"I love you too, Shane." He replied with a smile. We laid there for a moment, our fingers locked together.

"Oh Shit, Eve." Michael cried turning his attention to the gothic girl at the door. I quickly grabbed up the covers and wrapped them around my middle. Michael hurried to the door but Eve was quicker and she stormed down the corridor. "Eve? Please Eve, its not what it looks like." I pulled on my worn out jeans and ran out into the hallway, my mind buzzing with thoughts and feelings.

"Oh, okay Michael, what were you doing? Because last night when you turned me away I guessed that you weren't gonna take any other offers from anyone else!" She screamed, tears rushing down her cheeks. I stood there looking between Eve's distraught expression and Michael's concerned one.

"What's going on?" Said another voice. Claire stepped out into the hallway and looked at us all in confusion. We all fell silent and looked up at Claire. "What's going on?" she repeated more firmly.

"She has a right to know, Michael." Eve cried Michael's name in a snare and refused to look at me. "Are you gonna tell her or shall I?"

"Eve, please don't. Lets talk about this!" He replied reaching out to touch her shoulder before being pushed away.

"We are talking, Michael." She looked directly at Claire and I saw the young dark haired girl swallow softly. "Fine, I'll tell her. They're gay! I saw them- together."

Eve broke down in tears and fell to the ground. Michael followed at an unnatural pace and hugged her to his chest. Me and Claire both looked at them curled up together on the floor. Michael kept on repeating something into her ear and I risked a glance at Claire. She turned away and started for the door, I grabbed her arm and she shoved me away.

"Claire, please?" I whispered, stopping the door before it closed on me.

"You lied to me, Shane. I already knew, but you still lied."

Then she closed the door.


End file.
